Block and Bliksem
by mariXwic32
Summary: <html><head></head>When a speech for English turns into a violent screaming therapy at a laptop, our heroine gets sucked into the world of Toriko with the ability to become Black Rock Shooter? What crazy adventures await us? Rated M for a whole house of reasons.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hate having to say this…**

**Unfortunately I have been busy with shit and school and shit, so I haven't been able to update. Now, I present you a new fanfiction of mine! I don't know if it'll be a one-shot or not.**

**Anyway, enjoy and review, bastards!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime mentioned in this story, am not the writer or author of the anime, but I do have the episodes.**

**Chapter 1:** You completely fucked it up!

_Story start._

I sighed to myself for the umpteenth time that day. "So what are you going to speech about in English?" One of the boys in math class asked. I blushed a ferocious red and stared down at my speech.

"You'll see." I replied, trying to sound as calm as I could. I couldn't keep my mind off of one little, teenie-tiny thing that keeps pissing me off every fucking time I think about it. _**Rin x Toriko**_. I growled to myself and packed my books away, ready for the tormenting suffering I have to face while speeching. The bell rang, I got up from my set, slung my backpack over my shoulder, grabbed my laptop bag and sauntered out of the classroom casually.

I made my way up four flights of stairs, trying to convince myself to ask the teacher if I could do my speech the next day, so I can choose another subject and then write it over, but my good half got the better of me and I was forced to live with my stupidity. Hopefully I didn't make a fool of myself. The second bell rang, which meant we had to be in class. I cursed and dashed up the last few stairs, my legs aching in protest. I ignored my legs for a while and screeched to a halt in front of my English class, entering really slowly. Lucky for me, two people were in the class. I sighed in relief and took my seat at the far corner of the class.

Soon, the whole class started to file in. "Right, everyone come get a paper here, write your name on it and then I want Marinette to speech first."

Blood rushed to my head, my lungs stopped working and my eyes widened. "H-h-h-h-…" I coughed. "Oui, oui, mam." I blushed again, forgetting that I'm not supposed to use any other language outside my house. I sighed to myself for being silly and grabbed a paper. I casually wrote down my name on the paper and got my speech out of my bag.

The way up to the front of the class was traitorously slow. It felt as if I were walking in slow motion up to my death on the guillotine. I took in a deep breath, steadied my muscles and waited to start. "You may start." The teacher said. I nodded and resumed my laptop. I opened an episode of Toriko and waited till halfway.

Then it happened. The thing I feared worst, especially from being a witch. After I finished half of my speech, I played the episode a little further, and then that little snitch's face appeared on the screen. I snarled audibly and started shouting like crazy at the laptop.

While I was going nuts, I didn't notice the whole class staring at me with faces that showed fear quite clearly.

And then I punched the screen. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH TORIKO YOU WHORE!' I yelled. Apparently, the anime world either hates or likes me, because the screen didn't crack and I fell into my laptop. I saw a weird swirly thing, lots of colors and then clouds, then I was sent falling downward to the ground.

How I landed on my feet was a huge mystery to me, but I made one helluva crater when I landed.

~ Meanwhile in the normal world!~

The teacher stared at the laptop in shock. "What just happened?" One of the students asked. No reply came. Then the laptop switched off and all life in the normal world had to move on without Marinette for a while, because she was trapped in the anime world.

"I have an idea!" One of the girls shouted. "I know a guy in Japan who can sort this out, but we have to get the laptop to him to get Marinette out of the anime."

A loud groan echoed through the classroom as everyone there groaned.

"YAY! Field trip!" Some idiot shouted.

~Back to where the fuck I was.~

I sighed and jumped out of the crater and studied my surroundings. Lots of trees, Numen (West). To Har (South), a group of people with scared faces. To For (North), a big, ugly thing. To Rhun (East), the rising sun and a huge mountain range. My gaze returned to the group of people.

"'Quel amrun,saesa omentien lle." I greeted in Elven. (Good morning, pleasure meeting you.) "You must be three of the four heavenly kings." I then looked around and saw the ugly thing. "Mani naa tanya nat'?" I questioned pointing at it. (What is that thing?)

The people stared at me, confused. I sighed. "Apparently I can't speak Elven here. What I said was, Good morning, pleasure meeting you. What is that thing?" I repeated in English, pointing at the thing. I noticed I was wearing gloves and boots, so I looked down at my attire. I recognized the clothing instantly. My mouth hung open and my breath hitched. "Black Rock Shooter…"

"What?"

My eye twitched. I turned around and threw my arm in the direction of the bitch. Just as I had hoped, the cannon materialized. I grinned and jumped into the air, firing downwards at the bitch known as Rin. I heard a screech and then a loud bang, creating a crater in the earth. I landed with a cat's grace and stared at my destruction. "Are you okay?" I heard someone asked, recognizing the voice as Toriko's.

A few coughs. "Yeah… What was that?"

"Black Rock Shooter, cannon." I said, walking over to the two characters. "And I have a problem with you." I said, pointing the barrel at Rin's head. The smoke cleared and I could be seen again. I felt something pull me upwards. Black Rock Shooter's sword materialized and I severed whatever held me in the air. I grinned as I landed a few meters away from Rin. Someone wailed in pain.

"MY HAIR!"

"Sani!"

"Sani-san!"

I laughed. "Black Rock Shooter, the immense power that you hold is crazy." I said. "And now, I have become you." I smiled and gripped the cannon's handle hard, pointing it at Sani. "Black Rock Shooter, you are left without feeling or emotion. You pity no one, and fight your battles without fear."

"What is she talking about?" I heard Coco say.

Grinning, I felt the cannon change into the machinegun. "I am Marinette, I am Black Rock Shooter."

~third person~

A blue flame fired up from Marinette's left eye. Her appearance changed to Black Rock Shooter's when she entered the anime world. She fired, the machinegun rotating quickly. Sani escaped the line of fire just in time, but Black Rock Shooter reered around, pulling a line of bullets that followed Sani.

Then she felt a sharp pain in her gut and flew backwards. She slammed into one of the far trees. Grunting, she stood up, unscathed. She returned the machinegun to its cannon form and stared up at the sky. "Blue." She said and released a small amount of her own power. Someone grunted near her. "Black Rock Shooter is stronger with magic."Marinette said, looking away from the blue sky. She saw Toriko, unable to move, a few feet from her. "Pathetic, and here I thought the great Toriko would be able to slip through my vines."

Marinette took a step forward. "Can someone please explain to me why I didn't see this coming?!" Coco shouted.

~Marinette~

I stared at the poison man for a few seconds. "You can't see the supernatural." I said, grinning. Coco stared at me as if I had just told him that a cow is a king (Which, just by the way, can be true if you look at it from various perspectives). I sighed. "This isn't getting anywhere." I said and clicked my fingers. I was surrounded in white for a few seconds and then I stood there in my normal attire, looking like I normally do.

Short denim jeans that barely covered my ass with two belts hanging loosely, short tank top with a fishnet shirt underneath, long sleeved armor boots that came up to my thighs, three necklaces with gemstones, a pentagram and a 9 mil copper bullet, two woven loom bangles on each wrist, long, dark brown hair that hangs to my waist with several random, small braids in a few places and finally, a tattoo of a joker card on my right shoulder.

I grinned. "I bet you can see the shadow of death looming over me." I returned my gaze to Coco, who stared at me in wondrous shock and amazement. My blackberry buzzed and I took it out of my pants pocket, along with my cigarettes. I lit one and checked who it was. I answered the call. "Sup David."

"mariX! We thought we had lost you!"

"Nah, bra, 's chilled. I'm fine."

A laugh. "Oh yeah, we found a way to get you outta there."

"Not before I kill this bitch." I took a long drag from my cigarette.

"Come on! She's not even real!" David complained.

"What am I supposed to do then? And by the way, how long will it take to get me the fuck outta here?" I asked.

There was a pause. "Well, seeing as you're in the anime world, it'll take about a year in this world and…" David was cut off.

"Yo, mari! Its Sammy here. What David was going to say was that it'll take a whole while to get you outta there."

"Fuck." I cursed. "So what do I do now?" I asked.

There was another pause. "Don't kill anyone if you can't help it." Sammy said in a serious tone.

I chuckled. "Sure."

"Okay, we gotta go now, have to catch the flight!"

"Bye." I said and hung up. "FUCK!" I shouted loudly. "What the fuck am I supposed to do when I fuckingwell get bored?" I shoved my phone back in my pocket and finished my cigarette, afterwards stubbing it out. I then turned to everyone else there. "This isn't going to end well…" I sighed. "A truce, for now…" I glared at Rin. "Until I can get the fuck out of here."

I turned on my heel and started walking towards the ugly thing that just stood there and watched everything. "Hey, monkey thing, think you can point me to the nearest marijuana tree?" I asked. The thing cocked its head and attacked me. I sighed and waved my hand, sending the creature flying and screeching. "Oops, guess I forgot my own strength." I sighed and started off towards the trees.

Not soon after, I heard shouting. "Wait up!" I turned around and saw the guys running after me.

I sighed again. "Damn."

"What was that just now?" Toriko asked.

"That was awesome!" Komatsu squeaked. I stared at the short arse then looked at the rest.

Sani, Coco and Whore arrived soon after. I shrugged. "Magic." I said and walked on, looking for some sign of weed.

The group followed me. "What are you looking for?" Coco asked.

I grinned. "A very special herb." And then as if it was calling me, I found it. I stared at the small tree for a while, admiring it to its fullest. "YAHOO!" I started picking leaves off the tree.

"What plant is that?" Toriko asked.

I stuffed my small hip pouch full of leaves and then stood straight, grinning. "This, my friend, is very special herbs." I said. And then my mood drowned. "Where the fuck am I supposed to stay?" I asked to no one, staring up into the sky. "I'm hungry." I stated solemnly, as if I were expecting someone to give me food. I turned to the group. "Manke nae llie autien?" I asked. I got confused glances. "Where were you going?" I asked again.

There was a slight pause before Coco responded. "To my house, we were supposed to figure out-"

"Whatever, mani er? Who's leading?" I asked and turned to Coco. "Lle auta yeste'. You go first. And be quck about it, I want to rest and I ain't in the mood to walk, so get your stultus (stupid) pigeon here." I ordered.

Coco stared at me in astonishment. "E-excuse me-"

"Else I call the truce off and start fucking you guys up, real bad." I added. Shocked silence followed.

Coco sighed and called his bird. I smiled at the creature. "Are you getting on?" Toriko asked. I stared at Sani, who refused to look me in the eyes.

I shook my head and held out my hand. A beautifully carved staff with an amethyst crystal at the point appeared. "I have my own means of transport. And besides, your pigeon looks a little stuffed." I said, grinning at the bird; who narrowed its eyes at me. I got on the staff and hovered in the air. "Let's go, I hope your pigeon can keep up." I stuck my tongue out at the bird and took off.

~third person~

Kiss squawked loudly in shock and took off after the girl on the broomstick. The bird was really pissed off because of the girl calling him a pigeon. Everyone on his back grabbed hold tightly as Kiss chased the girl's tail all the way to Coco's house, all the way, the girl cackled with laughter and made silly comments. "If you fart, you can go into hyperspeed!… Come on! The pigeons where I live are faster than that!... Lose some weight, fatty Mc Fartass!"

Kiss wasn't very impressed with this. When they finally arrived, Kiss kept squawking at the girl, until she shoved some or other sweet in the big bird's beak. "That ought to shut you up for a while." She said.

~Marinette~

I turned to the group. Toriko's hair was really messed up and Coco was swaying back and forth, while Sani vomited over the cliff. Komatsu's eyes seemed to be spinning. I laughed. "You guys seriously need to get used to speed." I said and walked into the house as if I owned the place. I found a comfy chair and relaxed a bit before dropping down to the floor, pulling out the leaves, a piece of paper and a cigarette. The leaves, thanks to my pouch being somewhat magical, had been dried, so I crushed them and added it to the cigarette.

Everyone else soon entered. "What are you doing?" Coco asked. I looked up from my work and grinned mischievously at him, before returning to what I was doing. I finished the joint and put the rest in a small bag. I then lit the joint and took a long pull.

The flavor of weed filled my mouth instantly. My lungs reacted, but I kept myself from coughing. I then blew out and grinned, before starting to cough erratically. I held out the joint after the coughing fit. "Anyone want some?" I asked, grinning.

"What is that?" Coco asked, eying the joint suspiciously.

"Just take a drag." I said. Coco took the joint, still very suspicious. Everyone else watched him take one long drag and start bursting out in coughing fits. I giggled (from the weed?), and took the joint away from the poison man. I took out my phone and fumbled around for my speakers in my pouch. "Music!" I shouted and played the first song to pop in my head.

"_**Yeah, you never said a word, never sent me no letter, don't think I could forgive you. See our world is slowly dying I'm not wasting no more time, don't think I could believe you."**_

I don't have a clue what happened through the rest of the night, but when I woke up I was hungry as fuck and Coco's head was on my stomach, while everyone else had passed out.

"What the fuck?" I asked, grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OH! I feel so happy! I've got a review. But dude, next time you send a review, leave your name or codename so that I know who it is... Anyway thank you 'guest' for the first review of this story.**

**I have decided to continue the story until Marinette (me) gets out of the world of Toriko. **

**Apparently, I had this amazing idea and wanted to write it down, which worked!**

**Anyway, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I am not the author of Toriko or Black Rock Shooter and do not smoke weed. (Although I do when I can...) **

**Note: I'm very hungry, but too lazy to get up and make myself something to eat.**

**Note#2: Coco is an idiot.**

**Note#3: its time for the story and no more notes.**

**Note#4: I'm going to regret this...**

**Chapter 2:** Can she even shut up?

While bathing in the small ray of sunlight that filtered through somewhere in the fucking house, I couldn't help but just want to get up and get a glass of water.

But my plan was foiled mercilessly by Coco who was fast asleep with his head on my lap, probably drooling.

I grumbled in irritation, knowing that my only way out of my current situation was to either:

#1 - scream "good morning" at the top of my lungs.

#2 - poke Coco on his forehead till he wakes the fuck up.

#3 - shove Coco off my lap rudely and apologize after I have gotten the water.

#4 - be lazy and do nothing.

#5 - [...] (This is a surprise)

I went with option #5, which involves me making a loud ruckus by using magic to pull one of the bookshelves down.

As I expected, Coco flew up, ready to attack, when the bookshelf smashed to the floor loudly, books scattering sidewinds and naught. Everyone else awoke from their sleep quite quickly too.

I stood up and went to the kitchen to get my glass of water, sniggering. "You did that, didn't you?" Coco asked. I turned to see him staring at me with narrowed eyes. I continued sniggering as I plonked down in one of the chairs.

"Tha' isn't funny." Sani stated blankly. I ignored him and sipped on the water. Suddenly, my glass slipped out of my hand and clattered to the floor, shattering into tiny pieces. I stood bolt upright, staring off into the distance.

I had just had a vision.

Snarling, I stormed out of Coco's house, slamming the door behind me.

Third person

Everyone stared at the door in shocked silence. "Wha' th' hell was tha' all abou'?" Sani, looking quite disturbed, asked.

Then they heard shouting from outside. Marinette was pissed. Here follows the exact shouting they heard:

"WHAT THE FUCK?! IF THAT 'THING' TOUCHES ME, I'M GOING TO KILL 'IT'! OR EVEN WORSE! SEND 'IT' TO ICU FOR FUCKING TORTURE BY FUCKING EVIL NURSES FROM HELL!"

"Would you calm down? Its not like you would have been able to prevent seeing the vision." Another voice said, sounded more like a male voice.

"What the hell then?"

"You can avoid it."

"How? You know most of these fucking visions I fuckingwell get turn out to be fuckingwell true."

There was a pause. "I think I'll tell you later." The mysterious person dissapeared as the door opened and Coco, Sani, Komatsu, Toriko and Rin's heads lolled out. Marinette turned to them, completely frustrated.

She spotted Sani and immediately snapped. "YOU!" She growled and sauntered forward, looking extremely dangerous.

Not knowing what the hell was going on, Coco jumped out and held his hands in the air as a sign of peace. Marinette ignored him and flicked her hand, sending Coco skidding a few feet away. "Now look here-" Toriko began, but was thrown backwards into the house by some invisible force.

Marinette was fuming and it looked like she was on fire. Komatsu dived away in fear and Rin ran after Toriko. Marinette kept her steady and slow pace. "Creatrix." The male voice said. "Don't you dare!" She was suddenly thrown backwards.

"PISS OFF!" Marinette screeched loudly when she landed on her feet and attacked the unknown man with electricity. "I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU, UMBRA!"

The man named Umbra dived out of the way and magically appeared. Marinette glared agnrily at him, then turned her gaze to Sani, who looked equally shocked and scared at the same time. "You called the truce-"

"And I just decided to break it." Marinette growled.

Umbra sighed. "Creatrix, this isn't even your world. If you really want to kill him, that's fine by me... But I suggest not doing it." He warned.

The young girl snorted, her chest held high. "And why not?" She glared at him.

"Ignia et Apriviaqua." Umbra said. Marinette's eyes widened slightly and her breath hitched in her throat.

"Don't..." She started, her eyes darkening. "Don't you dare use those words on me..."

"I'm trying to protect you, Creatrix, but its nearly impossible when you get pissed off at every fucking thing that can piss you off." Umbra said, trying to get Marinette to see sense.

"Protect me from what? I'm already in a whole shitload of shit as it is."

"Don't make it worse."

"What can be worse? If I kill him then the whole story would be better." Marinette said, folding her arms accross her chest.

"And it would possibly mean that you can't get out of here." Umbra retorted. "It won't help one milligram if you fuck things up."

"Then fight me."

"No."

"Why not? Scared?"

"I don't want to." Umbra stuck his tongue out at Marinette playfully.

Marinette snarled. "Can I bite that off? I'm sure it'll make some good mince."

"Even if you could bite it off, all you'd be tasting is air." Umbra teased. Marinette stared at him for a few more seconds before sighing heavily.

"Fine, I give up. But if that 'flikker' so much as touches me-"

"Yeah, yeah... Break truces, kill whoever is in your path, blah de blah." Umbra stated glumly, sounding bored. Marinette glared at him. He sighed. "That's what you get for being a damned angel." He growled in self pity.

"Angel?" Coco asked, standing up from here he landed. "Wait, who the hell are you in the first place, and what the hell is going on here. And where the hell did she throw Toriko?"

"I'm fine... OUCH! THAT STINGS!" Toriko screeched.

"Its just a little bump, you wussy." Komatsu grumbled.

Marinette turned away from the group and stared out at the scenery below them. Umbra approached her, ignoring the previous questions. "You've gotten stronger." He whispered into her ear. Marinette ignored him and focused on a tree in the far distance. "I know you're not ignoring me."

"Piss off." She growled.

"Come now," Umbra slinked his arm around her waist. "You can't be that pissed off with me, right?" He asked playfully.

Marinette closed her eyes. "I said, piss off." She hissed.

"Oi, what the heck?" Coco shouted. "I want to know what the hell happened, what the hell is going on, and who the fuck are you?!" He looked as if he was having a mental breakdown (and to imagine that is stupidly funny...).

Marinette took the oppertunity and moved away from Umbra. "This is Umbra. What just happened will remain in my fucking head and I'm hungry."

"Too much weed..." Umbra mumbled.

"You say something, numbnuts?" Marinette questioned.

"Nope."

"Good. Could you dissapear now?"

"Nope."

"And if I ask nicely?"

"Would you fuck me?"

Silence.

Marinette glared at Umbra. "Auta miqula orqu." She snarled before going inside to get food.

Umbra, on the other hand, grinned. "She never let's go of other languages, does she?" He chuckled.

"What did she just say?" Coco was confused to the maximum point of confuckulatedness.

"She told me to go fuck an orc." Umbra sighed. "Anyway, I'm starving as well. Do you know how long its been since I've eaten?" He asked to no one. "Ever been to Lake Malawi? Its fucking horrible there."

"AND YOU'RE NOT STARTING WITH MA-FUCKING-LAWI LIKE FUCKING GARTH GARLIC!" Marinette shouted.

...

Needless to say, the next hour flew by and we find our characters visiting Chief Mansam for no particular reason (as seen by Marinette as stupid).

Marinette glared at Mansam continuously. "Why is she glaring at you?" Coco asked.

3...2...1...

"WOULD YOU QUIT ASKING FUCKING QUESTIONS, YOU MORONIC, DIMWITTED SACK OF SHIT!" Marinette slammed her fist down on Coco's head, sending him sprawling spread eagled on the floor with a large lump on the back of his head.

"Don't you think that went a little overboard, Creatrix?" Umbra asked.

"You wanna go next, Numbnuts?" Marinette questioned, glaring ferociously at the angel who lifted his hands.

"Just saying."

After about two minutes, Marinette got really bored. "So what the fuck exactly are we doing here?" She asked.

Silence.

"We told you that when we left." Komatsu said glumly.

"Oi, who asked you, glumbumble?" Marinette asked, poking the short ass on his forehead.

"Don't pick on Komatsu-kun." Toriko said.

Marinette glared at him. "You gonna stop me? Try me." She plonked down on the nearest seat.

"Did you guys hear any single word I said?" Mansam asked. All attention returned to him.

"Whatcha say old-sacca-nuts?" Marinette asked, picking her ear.

"Howzit going with the weaving?" Umbra asked, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Oh great, the knots are getting stronger, and I get better at adding gemstones and feathers." Marinette stated proudly.

Umbra nodded and leaned back. "You're gonna show me sometime, right?"

"Yep."

"Oi! Can I please be heard?" Mansam cried.

"And how's it going with the steel bending?" Umbra asked.

Mansam was lost for words. "Ne, old-man, what did you try to say?" Toriko asked.

"Oh its going fine. I've gotten to weaving with thin steel." Marinette said. "Okay, back to what the sack-o-nuts was saying." All attention returned to Mansam.

"Sheesh, so rude." Sani said.

"What were you saying, haggard-chips?" Marinette asked.

"Did you just say handsome?" Mansam shouted.

"No, I called you useless." Marinette said, picking her ear again.

"Anyway!" Coco shouted, trying to get everyone to focus for a few seconds. "What were you saying, Mansam-san?"

"Ah, okay. Finally. As I was saying," he started.

"Is this going to take long? I have to piss." Marinette yawned.

"Can he just talk?" Umbra asked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Marinette shut up.

Mansam sighed and started talking from the top. "Ichiryuu asked to see you, Toriko. He said it was important or something. And you have been requested to find out what's happening in biotype 1."

"Why?" Toriko asked.

Mansam shrugged. "Something about the GT robo."

"Then I say we go check it out then go say hi to the old dumbass." Marinette said and stood up. "Come along, nothing to see here." She dragged Umbra off the couch and grabbed Coco, meaning that they were leaving.

"Oh before you go," Mansam started.

"Bye." Marinette said and slammed the door closed when everyone was out. She then proceeded to casually walk out of the place with her hands behind her head. Umbra sighed and followed the girl out, along with everyone else except Rin, who was requested by Mansam to check the animals when they arrived. "I'm hungry." Marinette stated.

"You've already eaten half an hour ago." Umbra said, sighing.

"Whatever. Let's just get this shit done with." Marinette summoned her broomstick when they got outside. Umbra sighed and black wings sprouted from his back.

"Flying? Really?" Umbra complained.

"Its good to stretch your wings every now and then." Marinette said.

"Awesome! You really are an angel!" Komatsu shouted.

"Yeah, and you're a glumbumble." Marinette mocked. "Coco, get your pigeon so we can go."

Coco, apparently amazed by Marinette's constant jabbering, called Kiss. The 'pigeon' arrived shortly after, glared at Marinette and then they took off. "Hey, Creatrix, this place is huge, how will we know where whatever is going on where?" Umbra questioned.

Marinette grinned and held her hand out. A thich thread started stretching out from her hand. "Dreamcatcher!" Marinette shouted. A huge circle formed around the whole island. The thread weaved itself around the circle pretty fast. "Found them." She cooed. The dreamcatcher dissapeared, but the thread just stayed. "Hey Umbra, you wanted to see how well I've gotten with the weaving, right?" She soared downwards where someone and a beetle were trying to get one helluva huge pink robot out of the ground. Marinette stuck out her hand and the thread weaved itself at an unseen motion around them.

They landed a few metres away. Marinette kept grinning. "My, my, my..." She said, sounding quite exhilirated. "If it isn't mr. Green-patch and his chommie. Mae govannen." She grinned.

"Oh! Bishokuya Toriko! And Coco and Sani too! Who are these other guys?" Grinpatch asked. "They look tasty."

"You look tied up." Marinette commented, pulling her hand upwards to the sky. "Dream weaver's knot!" She shouted. The invisible threads turned visible and Grinpatch and the beetle he calls his pet were tied up in an instant.

"What the? What is this?!" Grinpatch screeched, unable to move an inch.

Umbra chuckled. "Well I can see you've gotten way better, Creatrix. Even improved on the knots."

Everyone else was lost for words. "What is that?" Toriko asked, astonishment gleaming on his face.

"Awesome!" Komatsu shouted.

Marinette grinned. "Its called a Dream catcher's knot. Probably the worst knot to get tangled in."

"Why?" Coco asked.

"It can tear skin apart if used correctly." Umbra said. "Maybe even break bones... Say, Creatrix, wanna test that theory?" He asked.

"Sure, why not?" Marinette grinned widely and spun around, pulling the thread with her. Grinpatch screamed as did the beetle. Not a mere five seconds later, there was an audible and gruelling sound of bones shattering. Not soon after that, Grinpatch and his beetle were shred to pieces.

Marinette snipped the thread and checked her destruction. "Awesome, but gross..." Komatsu looked as if he was going to vomit. Sani stared at the mess with disgust.

"You should call that Dream Death." Umbra stated solemnly.

"Great." Marinette grinned. "Can we chow now? I'm hungry." She said and sauntered off. "Hey, Glumbumble, cook us something." Komatsu stared at Marinette's back, sighed and then turned to Toriko, who stared at her in shocked silence, eyes wide.

"Toriko-san, Sani-san, Coco-sa... HUH?!" Coco was seen praising Marinette. He was practically humping her from a few feet away, shouting complimens at her. "Coco-san is an idiot..." Komatsu said stupidly.

"I won' admi' tha' tha' was anywhe'e near beaut'ful." Sani said.

Marinette paused. "You guys coming?" She asked the three lagging behind.

Toriko snapped out of his amazement. "Oh, yeah!" He jogged after her, followed by Komatsu and a rather stupidly looking Sani.

"How about some steaks?" Marinette asked. "Or peanut butter sandwiches." She added.

...

With Marinette constantly jabbering away about what to eat, they eventually decided to eat the beast that just appeared in front of them, half an hour later.

"That's one helluva ugly motherfucker." Marinette stated, pointing rather rudely at the dinosaur size duck-like bird.

"That's a Fryer Duck, who would have known you could find one of them here?" Toriko grinned.

"I'm too lazy to take it down." Marinette yawned and plonked down on the spot. "Toriko, you do it."

"What?!" The requested person shouted. He then sighed and attacked the bird.

When all was said and done, the bird was grilled over a fire and eaten. Marinette kept silent the whole time, which basically freaked out everyone except Umbra.

Coco was quite curious as to why Marinette was so quiet. "Say, why aren't you talking at all?" He asked.

"I've done enough talking for today." She stated blankly and stood up, leaving the group. Afterwards she stood still a few meters away, staring at the sky.

Coco sighed. "She's got a lot on her mind." Umbra said, leaning back on the grass. "Creatrix isn't going to talk to anyone for a while." He sighed.

"Why do you call her that? Her name _is _Marinette, right?" Komatsu asked.

"Marinette is her normal name, given to her on earth. In the astral plane, known as the magic world, she is known as Creatrix." Umbra explained.

"Wait, magical what?" Komatsu questioned, confused.

No reply came, except a soft snoring coming from Umbra. "He fell asleep?" Toriko asked, staring at Umbra stupidly.

"MOVE!" Marinette shouted suddenly, waving her hand to blast everyone out of the way.

When the smoke cleared, Marinette had already changed into Black Rock Shooter and aimed the cannon at something.

A low rumbling noise came from whatever it was.

...

**I must say, I'm mighty shocked to see that I haven't added a description for the new character that I aded! T_T**

**So here follows it:**

**Umbra has short, spiky black hair and ice-blue eyes. He is well built, but on the thin side. He always wears some sort of random loose-hanging shirt with baggy jeans and sneakers. Oh yeah, he's an angel too, which I added before. And has a personality like an idiot and acts like an asshole.**

**Anyway, after akwardness... Beware of chapter 3, because we (meaning I won't tell you till chapter 3) don't have a clue what's going to happen next!**

**Chapter 3 will come soon, I promise... **

**Chapter 3: Holy mother of...**

**Oh and don't forget to leave a review in the review box! It doesn't bite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: YOSH! Another few reviews! As long as I get a review with each chapter, maybe more, I'll continue writing. **

**Here follows quite an explanation to the review from hooligan:**

**Yes, Marinette talks too much, because that's me in reality, and I talk a lot.**

**And I don't have a clue of what is going on in my head... Unfortunately the toolbox fell off the counter and all the tools, nuts and bolts scattered around.**

**Thank you, I know the story is twisted.**

**And go Google a tutorial on how to make dreamcatchers.**

**And what's with the pairing? OH HELL NO! I will never, my oath to God, ever pair myself with Coco.**

**And no, I won't kill 'Umbra' (the angel dude), because he's one of the main pieces to this story. **

**Oh, I am pondering if I should add the vision in any of the other chapters...**

**Oh, thanks to morial otaku for reviewing, and just because I love reading your reviews, you get a whole six boxes of your favorite things (T_T which I don't know what it is...)**

**Okay, done with answering! **

**Please enjoy and review, for this chapter may change how you think of life...**

**~Chapter 3: **Holy mother of... 

As if kicked in the nuts, Umbra sprang awake as Marinette shouted. "MOVE!"

There was a strong gust of wind and Umbra shot up into the sky while the others got blasted out of the way. From his perspective, he saw a huge creature, which didn't seem to fit right into the anime that they were in. He cocked his head to the side, thinking.

"Umbra, get your fairy arse down here!" Marinette shouted. Umbra sighed and swooped downwards. "What the fuck is this fucking thing? I haven't seen it in the anime before!"

Umbra shrugged.

Marinette

I stared at Umbra, frustrated. The creature growled, it looked like a cross between a fat-ass flesh golem and one ugly ass bear with no hair. Without warning, its claw came crashing down. I dodged it and jumped onto the giant, running up its arm.

"I could really like some help here, guys!" I shouted. Umbra swooped upwards, grabbing me on the way up. I aimed the cannon at the things head and fired.

"FORK!" I heard Toriko shout. Half the creature's head was missing and it was sent flying backwards by Toriko's fork.

I nodded to Umbra, who let go. I dropped downwards, making sure to aim at the creature's heart, changed the cannon to its machinegun form and fired.

The creature screeched and dropped to the ground. I however didn't feel that it was dead yet, so I looped it in a dreamcatcher's weave with thick steel wires and sliced it to pieces.

"What was that thing?" Toriko asked.

I shrugged. "Someone wants me outta here, and fast."

"How do you know?" Umbra questioned.

"First, several random creatures will start to appear, each time getting worse. And if I get killed by one of them, then I'm basically-"

"Dead in both worlds." Coco nodded.

"Exactly."

There was a pause. "So what now?" Toriko asked.

"I want something to drink." I said. Umbra rolled his eyes.

"There's a stream nearb-"

"She wasn't talking about that, Coco." Umbra then walked on. "Where was that alcohol island again?"

"What?!" Toriko, Coco and Sani screeched. Komatsu, having been blasted farther away, jogged up to us.

"What now?" He asked.

"Toriko, alcohol/ booze island, now." I said.

Sighs erupted all over. I started walking in the general direction which I thought was the alcohol island. "Erm... Its this way..." Coco sighed, pointing to the north.

I nodded and went in that direction instead.

third person

Marinette suddenly paused and strected out her hand. Her magical broomstick appeared. Then her phone buzzed. "Fuck." She sighed and picked up. "Yo, David."

"Mari! We have a problem!"

"Oh dear God, what now?" Marinette grumbled.

"Well, you see... The guy who was supposed to help you out is in Russia and won't return till next Tuesday."

"And?"

"We need to-"

There was a crackling sound. "Hello? Its Sammy here. David is taking too long to explain. If we don't get you out before then, you'll most certainly be killed."

There was a pause. Marinette stared off into the distance. "WHAT?!"

"Look, just stay safe, else you're not going to be able to get back."

The line went dead. Marinette shoved her phone back in her pocket, climbed on her broomstick and flew off, leaving Toriko, Sani, Coco and Komatsu staring after her. Umbra sighed and took off after the mad girl.

"Kiss!" Coco called (I almost wrote cock... What's going on in mah head?!). The pigeon landed and everyone had to cling on quickly before Kiss took off at a zooming speed, just to catch up to the mad witch who was speeding away.

Marinette had already flitted back to her usual form as she took off, and at that moment, she wasn't thinking clearly. Her mind raced as she sped toward anything to get her pissed.

Thankfully, Umbra jumped in infront of her, preventing her from colliding into a mountain. "Calm down. Now." He ordered.

Marinette glared at him and sat up straight. Kiss finally caught up with them. "The island of booze is that way..." Toriko pointed wonkily, swaying sideways. Marinette glared at everyone before speeding off again.

Umbra sighed, obviously unable to handle the bitch from hell at the moment. (Did her period begin or something?)

Anyway, after flying for ten minutes, Marinette found an island that smelled heavily of alcohol, so she soared downwards and landed a few feet away from an alcohol fountain.

Why would I put myself in this situation? Oh yeah, because I do drink. T_T

Anyway, Marinette sat down at the fountain and started drinking away. Meanwhile, Toriko and the others just landed and all collapsed on the ground, except for Umbra who started yelling at Marinette.

He was soon thrown into the fountain, and then emerged, drunk. (Because angels can't handle liquor!)

~ Meanwhile in the normal world~

Sammy and David, along with half of Marinette's English class and the teacher, were waiting impatiently for a flight to Russia.

How will this end up?

**DONE! I am so very happy that I got some reviews for my fanfics!**

**And good reviews too, not the crappy kind saying the story sucks...**

**Anyway, wait for chapter 4, because somehow I have a feeling that this story will only last till chapter 5. And then Marinette will be back in her world again. Which would suck...**

**Anyway, reviews please and await the arrival of Block and Bliksem chapter 4! (With me protecting myself (or trying to) against drinking alcohol)**


End file.
